The Moodulator
by smooth like shattered glass
Summary: Kim Possible: she can do anything. Even notice something stuck to the back of her neck controlling her moods. Read and find what happens when Kim finds the moodulator on the back of her neck. Rated t because it seem to fit.
1. Getting Ready

**I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters. Those all belong to Disney.**

-  
_Ding dong_

I rang KP's doorbell hooping she would answer and we could just head off to the fair, but when have I ever had and form of luck? Well I guess you could say Kim kissing me today in the hall today was lucky, and well knowing and being best friends with her was luck in itself . But in this moment my luck was far from good.

Mr. And mrs. Dr. Possible opened the door and mrs. Dr. P excused herself to get Kim.

_This isn't good_, I thought, I know how mr. Dr. P. handles Kim's boyfriends. I'm Kim's boyfriend. No I'm her best friend / date for the fair. _But she did kiss me today._ My first kiss. Okay so not my first but the first one I care about.

Mr. Dr. P went on about how he'll find a black hole with my name on it if I even think about hurting his "Kimmy-cub", but I was trying to figure out if KP and I dating was a good idea. If we broke up then that could mess up our whole friendship. Do I even feel that way about her? I mean I never thought any of the guys she dated were good enough for her. But is that because she's my best friend or is it more then that?

"I felt like dressing up. I hope that's okay..." I looked up at the sound of Kim's voice. She was wearing a short black dress and red high heels. She also had red bracelets on each wrist and red earrings. She looks amazing. I felt Mr. Dr. P. closing my mouth and I did the same to Rufus

"Come on Ron we should be getting to the fair" she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door. She seemed slightly different from earlier but her moods have been a little off today.

- Kim's POV-  
_Ron Stoppable. Kim Possible. Kim Stoppable._ I was getting read for my first date with the most amazing guy in the world. Awkward, clumsy, blond, hazel eyes, Ron Stoppable. I was brushing my hair when I notice something on the back of my neck. I detach it and instantly begin to feel dizzy. The device was small and circular and on the tiny screen there was a pink smiley face with hearts around it.

"Wade I need you to analyze this device and tell me what it does." I said to my super genius friend.

"Got it!" _That was quick_ "It's called a 'moodulator'. It effects the emotions of whoever is wearing it."

"So a pink face with hearts around it?"

"In love. Where'd you get it anyway?"

"Off the back of my neck..." I said this quietly thinking of how I'd been all over Ron today.

"We'll then there's something you should know about it. The 'in love' setting only causes a person to act on feelings they actually have for someone." I gasps and wade realized what he had just said "You actually have feelings for Ron!"

"No that can't be! Can it? I don't have feelings for - " then on que the doorbell rang and I wasn't ready! I could hear my mom starting to come up. The first flight of stairs "Gotta go Wade. Ron's here and I'm not ready for our date!"

"Alright Kim but you can't tell me that when you two kissed it didn't feel right... Have fun on your date" he continued when I didn't answer then clicked off. I began rushing around my room putting on my black dress and red strappy heals. When my mom came in I was attempting to put on my make up and jewelry simultaneously.

"Ronald's here Kimmy" she came over and began helping me with my earrings while I finished up my mascara. "You know I'm happy you and Ron are finally going out. It seems like just yesterday you two were in preschool."

"What do you mean finally?"

"We'll honny I could see that you care for Ron. You and him remind me of your father and I. You look at him the way I've always looked at your father." _No I didn't, did I?_

"I should probably go save Ron from the Boyfriend talk." _The boyfriend talk_. I wonder what Ron thought of all this. Well he didn't seem too upset about our kiss in the hall earlier, and he did say yes to going to the fair.

"Like I said Ronald, your a great kid and I think you and my Kimmy-cub are a perfect pair but if you hurt her, just remember: black hole."

I could see that Ron wasn't even listening to my father. I fact I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was thinking of the fair and our date.

"I felt like dressing up. " Ron heard my voice and when he looked up his jaw dropped, so did Rufus'. "I hope that's okay..." My father smiled and closed Ron's mouth who did the same for Rufus.

"Come on Ron we should be getting to the fair. " I grabbed his wrist like I always did. _Why hadn't I had grabbed his hand instead!_ We hopped on Ron's scooter and we were off to the fair.


	2. Date Night

Date Night

**-Ron's POV-**

If it hadn't been for our intertwined hands it would have felt like a regular Friday night with my best friend. We went on rides, played games and ate fair food just like every other year. She even won me a bear!

We were just wondering around the fair looking for something we hadn't already done tonight when she spotted a dance floor.

"Come on Ron, I want to dance!" We'll it's not like I had a choice she was pilling me along with her. As we got to the dance floor the music changed from something fast and upbeat to something soft and sweet... And slow. KP hesitated for only a moment before putting one hand on my shoulder and moving in close.

_I know we've been friends forever, but now I think I'm feelin something totally new..._

We just looked at each other for a moment we have been friends forever, and new? Was it really? Well even if it wasn't its just coming to our attention.

_And after all this time I've opened up my eyes, now I see you were always with me..._

She has always been there for me, whenever I needed her she's been there for me and I know she always will be.

_Could it be you and I never imagined, could it be suddenly I'm falling for you...  
By this point we were looking at each other with our foreheads touching. I could see now that Kim is the only girl for me._

I carefully take my hand out of hers, place it behind her neck, pull her face to mine and gently kiss her before she pulls away.

"Ron... Ron I need to tell you something..."

**-Kim's POV-**

I could hardly breath as I realized what he was doing. Keeping his eyes locked n mine, not allowing any form of escape- not that I would- as he slowly pulled me in.

As soon as our lips touched my heart skipped a beat then began to race. I realized that he may have feelings for the me under the control of the Moodulator, or maybe this song was influencing his decision to kiss me. I had to pull away.

"Ron... Ron I need to tell you something..." he looked confused and a little hurt "come on lets sit down," I linked my fingers with his and pulled him to a nearby bench.

"KP, whats wrong? I thought everything was going great. Oh no its my Naco breath isn't it? I knew I ate to many Nacos.-"

"Ron! Calm down I'm used to your Naco breath. this has nothing to do with that. It has everything to do with this." I pulled out the Moodulator "It's called a Moodulator it got stuck on the back of my neck during our last fight with Shego and Drakken. Theres a remote that controls it and effects the wearers mood."

"What does this mean? The pink face with hearts?"

"In love..." he started to walk away " But Ron that setting only causes a person to act on feelings they already have."

"So...? " The look in his eyes held me captive.

"I...I...I love you. The moodulator only forced me to act upon that feeling."

"Forced?"

"Okay maybe that was the wrong word but I didn't know I had these feelings until this thing got stuck to me, and I'm pretty damn happy it did! It helped me realize my feelings and act on them. Normally I wouldn't have because we're best friends and I don't want that to end."

"Neither do I KP... Do you really...?"In his Ron way he rubbed the back of his neck and part of the song we danced to earlier popped into my head.

_It's kinda funny you were always near, but who would ever thought we that we would end up here. And every time I needed you, you've been there to pull me though. Now it's clear, I've been waiting for you!_

Well my parents saw it coming, and Ron is always there when I need him. This thought gave me courage to continue.

"Love you?" I finished his question for him "Yes, I've just realized it but I love you Ron Stoppable. I don't want anybody but you."

This time when we kissed neither of us pulled away until the fireworks started and we both looked up at the sky stupidly, but in love.

" Hey KP the whole town knows theres fireworks between us."

"Ron you are so weird. It's a good thing I like weird." and we were kissing again.

**-Narrators POV-**

That night after being dropped off, Kim ran off to her loft room and to her computer. she then searched for that song her and Ron had danced to and shared their first real kiss to. Kim played this song on repeat until she was singing along. Kim also set it as her ringtone for Ron and the song that played for her alarm.

Not to far away at Ron's house, Ron's fingers were fumbling over his keyboard trying to find their song. Rufus, realizing his friend was struggling, started typing for Ron and quickly had everything set just like Kim.

To kim and Ron the night was perfect but that changed when she heard the all to familiar beep beep be beep of her kimunicator.

"Whats the sitch Wade?"

"Drakken and Shego are in Middleton at the fair. They plan on overpowering a laser in the parade and using it."

"Tell Ron to meet me there. Date night just got a little bit longer."

sorry this chapter took so long but i get distracted easily. the next chapter will be about Drakken and Shego and will have a fight scene just like and Kim Possible story should have. Let me know what you think. and any idea for what song Drakken and Shego should dance to?


End file.
